Sola
Summary Sola vi Ryuvia is a companion character in Sunrider. Silent and cold, yet skilled and exceedingly deadly, Sola vi Ryuvia is a Sharr - a legendary Warrior-Princess of the old Ryuvian Empire - from ages past. Even when the Sunrider is trapped in moments of peril, the soft-spoken warrior calmly works to turn the tide of battle with a few well placed sniper shots - probably from behind an asteroid over 100,000 kilometers away from the action. Her accomplishments as a marksman, supposedly, include once sniping the wings off a Ryuvian sparrow from Ryuvia’s second moon. A girl of few words, Sola keeps her distance from almost everyone but the Sunrider's captain and the new queen of Ryuvia. She pilots the Seraphim, a sniper-scout Ryder built by the Ancient Ryuvians (Lost Technology) that is still top of the line by current standards and able to match any current Ryder. In battle, her aim is unparalleled by anyone on the team. Spirit: She is quiet and tends to speak with actions rather than words. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B with Seraphim, 4-B with Sharr'lac, Unknown with WishAll Name: Sola vi Ryuvia Origin: Sunrider Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Princess of Ryuvia, Sharr of Ryuvia Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Telepathy, Barriers, Time Travel, Resurrection Attack Potency: At least City level with Seraphim (Can destroy battleships by one hit), Solar System level with Sharr'lac (Can destroy everything in a radius of 0.5 light years), Unknown with WishAll Speed: FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block level with Seraphim (Can surive after battleships attacks), Likely Solar System level with Sharr'lac (Must be on one level with it's AP) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of thousands of kilometers with Seraphim, trillions of kilometers with Sharr'lac Standard Equipment: Seraphim - Ryder, ie a small aerial vehicle, allows you to travel in the space. Equipped with a variety of weapons. *'Kinetic weapons' - Shoots bullets with a very big speed. The speed of the bullet is such that for a few moments he flies thousands of kilometers (speed of bullets is 1.5 of speed of light), and the energy is so high that it is enough for the destruction of heavy warships with one hit. Even shields which are able to withstand the destruction of the city-level attacks (at least) are useless against him. *'Lasers' - Seraphim is equipped with a protective system of lasers that allow to shoot down enemy missiles on approaching. Sharr'Lac - The most powerful space ship combat of ancient Ryuvian Empire. It's a superdreadnought more than 4 kilometers long, which have most powerful weapons of ancient Ryuvian Empire. *'Warp Drive' - Equipped with a device that allows it to move in hyperspace. Thus it is possible to overcome great distances (up to galactic) in a very short time (almost instantly). *'Power shield' - Equipped with a powerful power shield that can withstand attack, which is able to destroy a solar system. *'Sensors' - Any spaceship is equipped with various sensors that allow to detect the source of energy at a great distance. Sharr'Lac's sensors able to detect targets on the distance of hundreds of thousands of kilometers away. *'Final Tear' - Monstrous weapons with unknown principes of operation that allows you to destroy everything in a radius of 0.5 light years. Activation requires the presence of Princess of Ryuvia onboard. WishAll - An ancient artifact that gives power over space and time. *'Time Traveling' - Allows the owner to move forward or backward in time. *'Resurrection' - Allows the owner to cancel his own death, as if he never died. *'History Changing' - Allows the owner to change the history of the universe. *'Phase shift' - The true essence of this device is shown in the fact that it moves the owner to the parallel universe (one of an infinite number), which differs from the original by the events that wished to change its owner. An old universe at the same time instantly destroyed. *'Reality changing' - Apparently this device must have the ability to rewrite reality itself, but nobody knows what is meant thereby. Intelligence: Very high. She has a big amount of experience and excellent combat skills. Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sharr - The princess of ryuvia prime and descendants of Ryuvian emperor's of old. This title seems to be giving in particular to Ryuvian princess who have shown the best combat abilities thanks to their modified genes. *'Awakening' - May at any time to awaken her hidden reserves hundredfold increasing not only the sensitivity of the senses and physical abilities, but also dramatically speeding up the brain processes. *'Superhuman senses' - After waking up she can see in space for thousands of kilometers, without a miss hitting the target at any distance. *'Connection with mindstream' - Thanks to connection with a mindstream can communicate with other creatures connected to that place (and even with the minds of dead creatures). She may also receive information from any timeline, so she can know all future events. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sunrider Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Princesses